herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyo Takamine
Kiyo Takamine is one of the main protagonists of the anime, Zatch Bell. He is a genius but an aloof 14-year old boy. Since meeting Zatch and becoming the owner of the red spell book, he starts to change for the better. He was voiced by Takahiro Sakurai in the Japanese version and Jason Spisak in the English version. Appearance Personality He is a genius 14-year-old junior high school student with an IQ of over 180. His intelligence makes him a target for teasing and harassment causing him to develop an introverted and apathetic demeanor to the point where he skips school on a regular basis. His entire lifestyle changes when Zatch Bell arrives in his life. Due to Zatch's influence, Kiyo becomes more outgoing and eventually becomes popular in his class. Kiyo still has a bad temper and is easily irritated, often venting his frustrations on Zatch or his ditzy classmate Suzy Mizuno. History father sends amnesic Zatch to live with him where he discovers that reading a spell from Zatch's book causes lightning to come out of Zatch's mouth. Kiyo soon learns that Zatch is a Mamodo and is one of the one-hundred Mamodo candidates in the Mamodo Battles where the remaining Mamodo who has their book intact shall become the king of the Mamodo world and thus forcing Kiyo and Zatch to fend off attacks by other Mamodos. As the series progresses, Kiyo and Zatch befriend a Mamodo named Kolulu who reveals that the Mamodo King forced her into the tournament. Zatch upon hearing her story strives to become the Mamodo King in order to bring peace to the Mamodo World. During the course of the story, Kiyo and Zatch befriend a super star named Parco Folgore and his Mamodo Kanchomé, an idol singer named Megumi Oumi and her Mamodo partner Tia, a Chinese girl named Li-en and her Mamodo Wonrei, a genius magician named Dr. Riddles and his Mamodo Kido, and later, a German man named Kafk Sunbeam and his Mamodo Ponygon. An evil Mamodo named Zofis antagonists Kiyo and his friends prompting them to defeat him and prevent him from being the Mamodo King. After Zofis' defeat, a group of Mamodos plan to awaken the giant Mamodo Faudo and use its power to win the Mamodo battles. Kiyo and his friends realize the threat Faudo could bring to the world and infiltrates Faudo's body in order to stop its resurrection. As they progress inside Faudo, Kiyo is killed in battle but is resuscitated into a catatonic state by Zatch. Zatch and friends move on and meet the one controlling Faudo, Zeno who reveals he is Zatch's twin brother. Kiyo awakens and with Zatch battles and defeats Zeno and sends Faudo back to the Mamodo World. Later a powerful Mamodo named Clear Note reveals his intention to destroy the Mamodo world if crowned the Mamodo King. Kiyo and Zatch, with the help of friends, manage to defeat Clear Note leaving only Zatch and Brago battle as the remaining Mamodos. Trivia *His Japanese voice actor, Takahiro Sakurai is best known voicing as Tentomon & his Digivolution forms from Digimon Adventure series, Suzaku Kururugi from Code Geass series, Jiro Mochizuki from Black Blood Brothers, Kubinashi from Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, Leon Kuwata from Danganronpa anime, Dorulumon from Digimon Fusion, Inugami from Gugure! Kokkuri-san, Ayame Sohma from Fruits Basket and Sting Eucliffe from Fairy Tail series. *His English voice actor, Jason Spisak also voices Tai Kamiya from Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon. Gallery 3861537-0365215997-Kiyo..png Statue_reading.png Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Genius Category:Lawful Good Category:Mentor Category:Comic Relief Category:Teenagers Category:Strategists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Article stubs Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Pessimists